


stand and face me

by SkyRose



Series: Queer Literature Quotes Prompt Table [8]
Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Ficlet, Relationship Study, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Kelsi reflects on herself, and one Sharpay Evans.
Relationships: Sharpay Evans/Kelsi Nielsen
Series: Queer Literature Quotes Prompt Table [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1382887
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: femslashficlets: queer women's literature quotes challenge





	stand and face me

**Author's Note:**

> _Stand and face me, my love, and scatter the grace in your eyes. - Sappho_

Kelsi had always loved poetry. She had spent many hours reading collections at her public library, trying to gain inspiration for her next song. And reading Sappho had certainly helped her realize certain things about herself.

Most of Kelsi's songs were written for herself, kept in a secret diary not meant for anyone else's eyes. 

Sharpay had started as a necessary muse. Kelsi only paid attention to her to write songs that fit her personality. But the longer she looked, the more she found she admired. Sharpay had qualities she'd always be jealous of. Kelsi's voice was so quiet, while Sharpay could belt with ease.

On a rare occasion, Sharpay tried to help Kelsi sing louder. Her hands would rest on Kelsi's shoulder, or stomach, or neck or hand or cheek or wherever that made Kelsi more nervous.

Yes, Kelsi maybe had a crush on Sharpay. Maybe she loved writing her songs and hearing her sing. Maybe her diary was full of musings about bright, fierce eyes and glittery clothes and bouncy blonde locks. 

Kelsi never dared tell anyone. They would have that she was crazy to be so hopelessly in love with Sharpay. Even Ryan would find it strange. So she kept it to herself, hoping one day she might get the courage to sing one of the songs hidden away.


End file.
